I knew it all along
by sprspztc
Summary: Roxas and Sora have been best friends forever, they were never apart. It turns out that both boy's have a feeling stronger than friendship for each other. intended to be a oneshot but my journal was lost XC RoxasXSora. Lemon soon to come.


"Good morning Roxas!! What'cha doin' right…NOW?" Sora asked.

"Ummmm I was sleeping but I guess that's a think of the past. What's up?" Roxas replied, reaching for the light and turning the clock, even though he knew exactly what time it was. 6:00 a.m., Sora always called at 6:00 no matter what, he was Roxas' own personal alarm clock.

"Well wake up! I was wondering what we were gonna do today." He said apparently wide awake. Something heavy fell on the other side of the line and made a big thump on the floor. _What is he doing? _Roxas thought, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Ummmm, I don't know yet Sora, I need food in me to think, why don't you come over?" Roxas said.

"OK, you want me to pick anything up, anything?" Soar asked. Roxas wondered what he eats to make him so hyper…

"No, nothing, don't pick up anything, I can make breakfast here." He said. It sounded like Sora was going through drawers to find something, probably his keys…

"Well OK then, be over in a few! Bye." Sora said, and hung up the phone. Roxas rolled his eyes and did the same. Judging by the speed of his voice and the background noise, Sora would be over in about 45min. tops. 45min. was just enough time to sleep, Roxas flopped over and dozed off.

"ROXY WAKE UP!!" Sora yelled from the kitchen.

_That was NOT 45 min.! Ugh,why did I give him a key? _Roxas thought as he pulled a pillow over his head to block out the noise and light.

"Mmmmmmm" he groaned angrily as Sora pulled the shades open to let in the piercing light from outside.

"C'mon Roxy ya gotta get up." Sora was swatting at the covers over the blond.

"Mmmmmmm, NO!" Roxas growled. Sora huffed at the blonde's stubbornness and put his hands on his hips.

"I'm gonna pull you out if you don't get out."Sora threatened, but the threat fell short.

"I DARE YOU!" Roxas yelled into the pillow over his head.

"OK then."Sora said and yanked the blond out from under his covers and on to the floor. Sora laughed as Roxas laid in a heap on the floor in front of him. _I really need a head board._Roxas thought as he tried to scramble back up to bed, but Sora stopped him quick.

"Oh no you don't." Sora said while grabbing Roxas by the waist and dragging him to the kitchen. Roxas struggled to get out of his grip and get back into bed, but his flails where no match to Sora's iron grip.

_When did the fuzz ball get so strong? I never remember him being this strong… _Roxas thought as he was plopped into a chair in the bright kitchen. Sora went to the coffee pot and returned with two cup of steaming black coffee.

"Why are you always so sleepy?" Sora asked and handed Roxas a cup of coffee. Roxas just looked at the coffee and took a sip, not wanting to tell his friend that he was always up late at night hoping his unknown love was safe and well.

"Hmmmm, fine, give me the silent treatment, imma find out sooner or later when you can actually form words." He said sipping the coffee as well. Roxas ignored him and shuffled to the fridge. He took out the egg carton, a package of turkey bacon, some green onions, and a package of shredded cheese. The food was cold against his bare chest, he shivered and shut the fridge door with his foot and placed the food on the counter by the stove.

"I'm gonna make an omelet, do you want one?" He called over to Sora, who was some-how still sitting in the same place. Sora was too focused on Roxas' body to hear the question. Roxas followed Sora's gaze and blushed. He looked up at the ceiling and flexed his abs feeling self conscious. He looked back at Sora, who's eyes were now traveling downward, and waved his hands around to get Sora's attention.

"Sooooooora, hello, ya do you want an omelet?" He asked again, a bit louder.

"What...Oh ya ya sure I'll have one." Sora said snapping out of his revise.

"What do you want in it?" Roxas asked while dipping his hand in the cheese; he was hungry and planned on eating something before he started cooking.

"You." Sora mumbled, hoping Roxas wouldn't hear, but he did. Roxas choked on his half swallowed cheese.

"What was that?" he said when he was done choking.

"Shroo…mms...Mushrooms! That's what I said, mushrooms…and cheese please." Thank god Sora was a quick thinker.

"That's what I thought you said. Do you want any green onions?"Roxas asked, cracking two eggs into a clear glass bowl.

"Uhhhh, ya sure, I'll have some."Sora sank into his chair and relaxed a bit. The coffee was getting to him; it had a reverse affect and calmed him down without fail.

"Should I call Kairi back?" Sora asked conversationally. "She asked me to call her when I was awake, but UGH! I love the girl to death but she needs to stop hitting on me so much. For months, I've been trying to drop her a hint but she's not catching it or she's purposely ignoring it, I don't know." Sora propped his leg on the chair next to him.

"Why? I guess she's OK. I mean, I don't think of girls that way." Roxas said and realized, too late, that he said GIRLS and not HER.

Sora spat coffee halfway across the table, choking and grasping for air.

"HER!! I MEANT HER!! I DON'T THINK OF _HER _THAT WAY!" Roxas screamed over Soras coughing and gasping in order for him to hear.

"Right…" Sora said once he was done spazing out. "I don't think she's my type, to…girlish." Sora looked seductively at Roxas from the corner of his eye. The glass bowl Roxas was holding was now on the counter with both hands braced on the granite top. His head hung down and his back was hunched over like he was sick to his stomach, but in actuality he was sick with joy.

"Hey Roxas, you ok?" Sora said concerned.

Roxas lifted his head "Ya ya I'm fine. I'm fine, what did you say you wanted?" He said picking up his bowl and whisking again.

"I wanted cheese, green onions and mushrooms." Sora said, sitting back down and eyeing his strange friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sprspztc:  
Yay OK, that was Ch1  
it was supposed to be a one shot but i lost my all-might journal with my ideas in it so I'm suffering from writers bock at the moment.

I'll up-date when i get over this writers block. x


End file.
